


Trash Female Percy One Shots

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Other, at least i plan on it, but hey ive got motivation so, idk there's a lot of ships, im a very big procastinator, im not very reliable when it comes to updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: one shots of female percy but they're really weird





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry emily  
> but this is all totally your fault lmao

Jason figures, at the very least, Percy isn't going to be having naked.

He can't remember when his standards for the 16-year old girl have dipped so low, but after all the things he's seen, he's glad it's stopped at nudity. 

He tells himself this as he preps to surprise Percy, him having just come back from a two month long trip to London. 

He questions himself every day as to why he dates this girl, and even after two years, he hasn't come up with a sufficeable answer.

He stops at her dorm door, preparing himself. Jason can't deny his excitement, he does love this girl after all, but he's also kind of scared. It sound ridiculous and dramatic, but he's walked in on some purely disgusting situations before, and can't help feeling apprehensive. 

He slides his key in and, taking a deep breath, he walks in. 

The first thing that hits him is the smell. It's awful, so pungent Jason can barely take a breath without feeling like he's going to gag. It's a mix of rotten milk and a familiar scent he can't quite place. He turns the corner, and finds out he was wrong. 

Percy is not, in fact, hesitant about nudity. 

She's sitting on the table, covered in a foul smelling substance, and she's licking it off herself.  
She herself looks like she wants to throw up and a couple seconds later, she does, vomiting off the side of the table.  
She groans quietly, before picking up a hot sauce bottle, which is the mystery scent, and covering her chest with it.  
She fails to notice Jason, head in his hands, as she continues to pour old milk over herself, before continuing to lick it off. 

It's only when Jason clears his throat does she look up, and her face, despite being somewhat purple, is overjoyed. 

"Jason!" She cries, sliding off the table. "Hey, I missed you! When did you even come back! How was London!" She's asking him so many questions and he's afraid when he opens his mouth, he'll be retching on the floor.

Her face is turning a sickly green, and as he catches his reflection in the glass, he sees he isn't doing so hot either.

He's lucky he can run so fast, he thinks as he throws up in the toilet. Percy looks sheepish from behind, and rinses the substance off herself, before bringing him a glass of water. 

"Sorry" she says, strained. He looks up, only to see her pursing her lips in a clear struggle to not break out laughing. 

He snorts loudly, desperately trying to ignore the fact that she's still naked. 

"Some clothes, maybe" He asks, exasperated. 

She loses it, laughs shaking her body as she doubles over. "I'm so sorry" she wheezes. "I didn't know you were coming back so soon."

Jason just sighs and returns to the toilet.


	2. skateboarding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know shit about skateboarding all i can remember is that one 'kickin it' episode where rudy is just doing this unrealistic shit after jack like drops him off the ramp

Clearly, the guys had no clue where to take their girlfriends out on dates.   
I mean, if they were in the skateboard park messing around while the girls just watched, they were either very dumb, ignorant, or out of ideas. 

Said girls, which consisted of Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Nico (no i'm just kidding dont murder me please he's not a girl but he is watching), looked pretty bored, passing a bottle of gatorade around as the hot sun beat down their backs. 

A loud crash brought their attention to a flailing Jason, him having fallen off the ramp after attempting what seemed to be a tough trick.  
The other guys laughed, but they had similar results to Jason as they each failed, one by one injuring themselves. 

Percy suddenly grumbled loudly, standing up without explanation. She walked to the top of the ramp, ignoring the people zipping by.   
She grabbed Will's skateboard and, without hesitation, she flawlessly executed the trick they had just been trying. 

People stared as she literally threw it back at the blonde, and in his surprise he didn't catch it, instead flying backwards as he got clubbed in the face. A loud "ooh" resonated with the impact, people cringing and turning away and Will wailed on the ground, hands clutching his face.

No apology passed her lips as Percy walked out of the park and to the water fountain, washing off her sweaty face and beginning to play with the birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had no clue how to end this to fill your mind with an image of soft percy flapping around in a water fountain, playing with birds. 
> 
> youre welcome :))
> 
> (ignore my tears as i ponder the meaning of life and this fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> you guys don't even know how much fun I'm having writing this lmao  
> I took this off my wattpad a couple months back but im bringing it back at a request  
> so blame emily for this ahasdwdh
> 
> i write so much angst this is new for me 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
